Talk:Dragonborn (Lore)
Concerning a portion of this Article about dragonborn's origins Todd howard himself says several times that the prisoner's (or main protaganists) origins are not explained, and are open to the player's imaginations. In this article you say he is put in prison for crossing the boarder, but the developers say that it is never truely explained. Also, the citation does not give the exact trailer for the information, so this could be a number of trailers, and i never specificly hear any developer say this. An example of Todd Howard explaining this is in the interview below. -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QKyE7aIhT4&feature=player_embedded ~Reddfighter (forgot to sign in officially) In the opening sequence it's rather explicit you're crime is trying to cross the border in Skyrim. Why you where doing so, and even which way, is not touched apon. At some point I swear I remember them saying you were trying to sneaking into Skyrim. I can't remember when. Zombies007 (talk) 01:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Technicality Is it Dovakiin or Dovahkiin? BlackCataclysm (talk) 13:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :*Dovahkiin. --Zluhcs (talk) 03:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :*Then I'm gonna go edit all the links for it. Someone should fix it on the main page? Timeoin? BlackCataclysm (talk) 13:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it doesn't make any sense then for a Nord to be Dragonborn, as they really can't illegally cross into their country....right? -- What does being Dragonborn have to do with illegally crossing the border? If you referr to simply being Nord as the player character (and not specifically Dragonborn) then sure it can make sense. The Nord have banished people from their land before (Barenziah), so you could just as well have been banished and then illigally re-entered. -- Bofrano (talk) 18:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Go Imperial, put Septum as your last name, and that should be a laugh. Lol... Picture Re-Arrangement I re-arranged the pictures because they were just all on the right side so I moved half to the left and half to the right.Chargersphinx (talk) 04:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Why the hell did you do that? It looks worse than it did beforehand.... Aleksandr the Great (talk) 05:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I did that because it looked better, they were all just sitting in a collumn to the right side and It didn't look good in my opinion, but I guess your free to change it since your an admin.......Chargersphinx (talk) 13:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) What armor does he wear? What armor does the Dragonborn wear as depicted in the images? I see its an Iron Helmet and Iron Gauntlets, Hide armor and Hide Boots. Was there a shield as well? And the sword, Iron or Steel sword? Lightna 17:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me ... ... or do all the races have the same voice (at least when shouting)? Played a Nord character, heard the voice when shouting, watched somebody play with an Argonian character, had the same voice. Wtf? 13:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It seems like there's one male and one female voice. Because you only hear it three syllables at a time, spaced out and shouted, differences like accent or tone are lost, meaning the voice could conceivably belong to any race, so long as they're the right gender. The Second Dragonborn! Wait... I was messing around with the console commands and I thought it'd be neat to make another me. After using the 'player.placeatme 00000007' command, essentially placing another me at me another me came to me (the copy of me was wearing the same stuff the Dragonborn in the trailer was wearing...)... and insulted me! "Hey, ugly!" "Hey, Cheese Brain!" "Hey, Skeever Butt!" "Hey, Troll Bait!" After promptly killing myself for insulting me I looted the corpse and found a "Book of the Dragonborn." I've never heard any other NPC say those things! Should this be added as a fun little trivia, or on notes? Mizuumi (talk) 17:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) that's what the Dovahkiin says if you use the shout that distracts the enemy, i forgot what its called. When you use it you hear someone make one of those comments and the enemy runs towards the direction that it came from if they haven't fully seen you. In my experience the most common one of these is "hey skeever butt". Mrbear420 (talk) 06:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yes those insults are the ones the Dragonborn says when using "Throw Voice" (Zul Mey Gut). It distracts the enemy without giving away the Dragonborn's location. Heartseeker (talk) 16:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) AT the beginning... I just noticed the first dragon you kill says something like "Dovahkiin, no!" before death and some days later you hear a loud thunder and something angry shouting "Dovahkiin". So they didn't mean any harm to the Dragonborn until he betrayed the dragons by killing Mirmulnir. That's sad ;_; LazyTiger (talk) 08:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Of course they did. The Dragonborn is the only one who can kill dragons and absorb souls to permanently kill them. And only the dragonborn can stop alduin, which - oh - its an evil dragon that wants to destroy the world ^^ Dragonborn as The Listener and The Leader of Brotherhood I've been trying to edit the article to put that the Dragonborn can be The Listener and The Leader of the brotherhood faction in Skyrim, but some stupid guy (Vegeta something like that) always remove it back implying that he can only be The Listener. Well, there is this screenshot with the proof of the concept that i wanted to share with you guys -> http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/811/2012010400001.jpg/ Can i or somebody edit the article now? 15:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Listeners are leaders of the Darkbrotherhood. The term "Listener" is sufficient enough to encompass both concepts. I think it's find the way it is. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 16:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Name Upon completing the quest The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the Greybeards confirm the identity of the Dragonborn essentially by Shouting at him/her. This barrage of draconic language (which staggers the Dragonborn with its force) is translated for you afterwards by Arngeir. He mentions that they hail the Dragonborn as an actual dragon (which makes sense, since the Dragonborn is a dragon soul with a mortal body), which if I remember correctly was "Ymir, Dragon of the North." Is this significant enough to merit mention in this article? Atypicaloracle (talk) 03:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC)